


Prompt #045 Heart

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will never ever forget the lyrics to that song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #045 Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #045 Сердце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559338) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



**Beat**

Panic like he had never know before set in when he watched his husband go done and remain there, his majestic wings clipped and crumbling around him. A colossal getsuga tensho ripped from his zanpakuto, screaming with anger, fear, and _power_ , and Ichigo didn't bother checking the status of his opponent before he shunpoed down into the streets below, desperate to get to Toshiro's side.

They both knew that the little tenth division taicho was terrible at taking hard hits, but he should have been able to dodge - he was in the _sky_ \- **_he_** **_should have been able to_** - 

Hyorinmaru lay shattered on the concrete, his throne of ice rapidly melting into a pool around Toshiro's still form. Ichigo dropped to his knees beside his husband, heart in his throat, and reached out with a shaking hand to check for a pulse. Blood was gushing out of so many different parts of Toshiro's body that he knew, before he had even placed an ear against the other's chest, that there would be no breath.

He was right.

Later, he wouldn't be able to explain the chilling calm that had overcome him. He would put it down to being a doctor in his human life, due to the lack of a better excuse, for he couldn't deny that, as he linked his fingers together over Toshiro's breastbone and placed his hands firmly on his broken body, he had never been so _thankful_ for knowing first aid.

He didn't know how many compressions he had to do, but he knew the song that had been drilled into his head to time himself during CPR.

_Nellie the elephant packed her trunk -_  

Two fingers tilted Toshiro's head back gently, as if he could still feel the pain.

_And said goodbye to the circus_ - 

Two breaths. Check for the rise of the chest.

_Off she went with a trumpety-trump_ - 

And repeat.

_Trump, trump trump_ -  


 


End file.
